Seeing Blue
by Aerobesk
Summary: Poetry unit in literature. Joey may have a bit of a knack for it. Puppyshipping rated K


*Joey's POV*

As I walked through the doors to the school on monday, I couldn't help but keep my head low and walk fast. Today was the day, and I really didn't need anything to rile me up before Literature. I wrote it and read it over a dozen times, but I still wasn't sure that it was perfect. I really did _not_ feel like getting laughed at by _him_ about it. Honestly, why did it have to be _him?_

*Flashback*

"Bring it Kaiba!" I stood there, my hair flowing in the breeze as Seto Kaiba stood before me, putting his duel disk on in the kind of style and flourish that most people could even dream about. "Duel!" Thats how it all started. We began by going through the regular movements of the duels we had- I set a monster, he destroys it, I barely destroy his, he obliderates mine easily. Only about ten minutes later i'm standing there with 400 life points and a clear feild compared to his two monsters and full life points. Who didn't see that one coming? It was my turn now. "Well, mutt, hurry up and draw. I don't have all day," his usual monotone voice enters my thoughts of just how screwed I am. I grow, which gets nothing but a smirk from the bastard, and draw. I stare at the card I pulled and thank my lucky stars. "Well then Kaiba!" I said, turning from the card to the bastard with an uncanily like Kaiba smirk on my face. "I'll do this!" with that I activate the one card that could help me at this point. As I play monster reborn on the field and bring out his blue eyes, I can't help but smirk wider. His face is priceless! But what I do next is better. By playing the one magic card in my hand, in a moment his feild is clear and he lost 3400 life points for his two monsters. One direct attack from the blue eyes later and i'm ending my turn with a 4000 attack point monster against his clear field and even life points, not to mention the one card in his hand! Joey is on tonight! But all the bastard does is smirk at me. "Sorry to disapoint you, mutt, but I believe this duel is over."

What do know, one change of heart later and i'm on the ground at zero while he fixes his coat. He walks over and grabs the front of my jacket, pulling me off my feet so that i'm hanging by his grip alone and my face is mere inches from his. "Next time you want to duel," he whispers, and for some reason i'm eerily aware of his hot breath falling on my lips with each word. "Call up one of your little nerd friends to. I don't have time to waste on second rate street scum like you, stray." Then he dropped me, turned and walked away, leaving me with the taste of his breath on my lips and an extremly eradic heart rate.

*End Flashback*

I inwardly groaned at the memory as I reached my locker. That was the first time I had realized my true feelings for Kaiba, and since then it had just gotten worse. The way I couldn't take my gaze off of him, how I was acutely aware of every time he moved, how I angered him on perpose just to relish in the few seconds that his attention was on my. My heart soared when the teacher picked us to be partners for the science project, and I was bursting with joy when we were in the same group for the field trip. But the moment when I realized just how far i'd fallen for him was only a few weeks back and it had been a new feeling altogether.

*Flashback*

We stood there in the alley, my hands wound tight into his soft brown hair and the heat of his body flooding through me as I pushed him harder into the wall. His hands ran across my back and I could feel the way that I had needed this. I imagined the times he laughed with me, the times he had sat at the cafe and watched me work, the moments where I would just beg for his attention, looking into those sharp blue ey- Wait, what?

My eyes sprang open and I broke from him, panting heavily. He opened his eyes to look at me, flashing blue for a moment. No. That wasn't right. At all. As I watched, his blue eyes turned back to the original green, the brunette locks turning raven once more. And I was looking back into the face of Duke, standing against me like always. Except one thing had been different this time. I pulled away from Duke. He looked into my face and at once understood. He smiled at me, truely genuine, as the look past between us and he walked away without another word.

We weren't meant to be. He had probably thought of Tristan the whole time we were kissing and was now off finding him. The thought breifly ran through my head that I should stop by Tristan's later just to see. As Duke walked away, I took one last glance at him before turning away myself. The brown hair, the blue eyes, the taste on my mouth. Every last detail was right. And now I knew for sure. This wasn't just a passing thing. If I was thinking about him while making out with a guy like _Duke_, then I really was head over heels in love with Kaiba.

*End Flashback*

I sighed, walking along the hallway to Literature with my books in tow. As I entered the classroom, my eyes did a quick scan, looking for the one person I really didn't want to be here. I mean, sometimes he did skip a class or two to do work, or he was late for a meeting, or he took Mokuba to the doctors, or his coffee was taking too long, or-

Oh.

Damn.

There he is.

I sighed again as I took my seat next to Yugi. He sent me a sympathetic glance, knowing quite well why I didn't want Kaiba to be here.

*Flashback*

As I ran down the hall towards my friends, I noticed something to my left. There was Kaiba, standing next to the wall, talking on his phone in a low voice. The way he stood there with his hand in his pocket and his head facing up towards the sun, it made me think of a god.

I was so distracted by Kaiba that I forgot just how close by friends were and created pretty much a domino effect as I bumped into Tristan, he bumped into Atem, who bumped into Yugi, who finally knocked Ryou straight to the ground on his butt, much like I was as I sat on the ground in front of Tristan, rubbing my backside and trying to figure out exactly what just happened. While I was still trying to get my bearings, Kaiba walked by laughing, which immediatly brought my back. "Clumsy, much?" he asked sardonicly before walking away, leaving me sitting there among my scattered papers (most of which were blank), blushing and feeling like even more of and idiot.

Ryou had less papers than me, so while he and Atem cleaned up his stuff, Yug and Tris helped me with mine. "Geez, Joey, were you in a rush?" Tristan asked me with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sorry bout that! Wasn't watchin' were I was goin' I guess," I laughed slightly nervously, seeing the uncharacteristlicly evil smirk on Yugi's face.

"Guess you weren't," he said, glancing at Kaiba's retreating form and winking at me causing me to blush. But not as much as I was a second later when I saw Tristan pick up the poem I wrote for literature and start to read the title.

"NO!" I shouted, leaping out and jumping on Tristan, causing both of us to lose the papers we were holding, thankfully including the poem in Tristan's right hand. I snatched for it, but it flew out of my reach seeing as I was still caught up in Tristan's legs amid the floating papers that were once my binder. I watched utterly helpless as it floated straight into Yugi's outstretched had as if guided by destiny. He started to give it back, until I saw the title catch his eye, and he began to read. I fought furiously against the entanglement, trying to grab the paper, but it was already too late. I could tell by Yugi's expretion that he was already well into it and knew exactly who it was about. By the time Tristan finally got untangled from me, Yugi was once again picking up the peices of my dead binder, burrying the poem deep inside them for me. He was being helped by Ryou and Atem, who had finished with Ryou's papers and thankfully hadn't seen the little scene that just happened. Once we got all the papers cleaned up, I thanked them all for their help and set off in the diretion of my next class, accompanied by a whispered "Great job," in my ear from a certain giant haired midget.

*End Flashback*

"Katsuya Jounouchi." The sound of the teachers voice brought me out of my thoughts, bringing me to wonder for a moment why she had called me. It wasn't like I had been sleeping again! A few snickers came from the class as she motioned to the front of the room for me to get up and share. I felt the threats of a blush on my face as I grabbed the paper on my desk and walked to the front. I wasn't sure how many people had gone yet, but I was positive that every student in the classroom was a better writer than me. I swallowed as I ran my fingers through my blonde hair, and began to read the poem.

_Seeing Blue_

_His smile, so bright_

_And his eyes, so blue_

_Though try as I might_

_He just has no clue_

_I look over at him_

_And he's looking at me_

_Then he offers a wave_

_Though it just can't be_

_He doesn't notice_

_He doesn't care_

_He looks right on past_

_He just isn't _fair

_The next day the same_

_The one after this?_

_As blind as before_

_Every thought gone amiss_

_He looks over here_

_He looks right at me_

_He looks in my eyes_

_But he doesn't _see

_See the emotions_

_Under brown, under them_

_He sees not a thing_

_With those two ice blue gems_

Those last words were greated by a moment of silence, before crazy applause rang out through the room, startling me greatly. Even the teacher looked impressed. I blushed and looked down, covering my face with my blonde bangs and practically ran back to my seat. Once there I was greeted by a congradulatory slap on the back from Tristan and the rest of my friends telling me how great my poem was and what a talent I had.

I felt great as I sat back in my seat and the next person went up to read their poem. After only a few moments, we could tell that this poem was also good. Just as the line _'His passion burned me to the ground_,' rang throught the class, I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Kaiba gazing at me from the corner of his eyes. I looked at him, and he smiled. Yes. Kaiba _smiled_. At _me_. A worthless mutt. And I knew then that he understood what I had been saying. At the end of class, he took me outside, to his limo, into his front lawns, and there, in the shade of that cherry blossom tree I love so much, we shared a kiss that seemed to stop time.

_He is my world, he is my heaven_

_He is everything I could wish to be_

* * *

><p><strong>The poem is Seeing Blue, I wrote it for my valentine and thought that it fit puppyshipping so well that I made it into a fanfic. The last couple lines from the other kid are from my other poem Pheonix of the Angel. If you want to see more of my poetry go to .com. I have all of them including the two you saw here. My first puppyshipping, don't judge too harsh. Review and a puppy that Kaiba killed will live again!**


End file.
